


Sinful Love

by Bananaboye



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaboye/pseuds/Bananaboye
Summary: Originally published in mid-2018 on Wattpad.Reposted with no edits.Note: Don’t Read. Lol. It’s bad.
Relationships: Kagamine Len/OLIVER
Kudos: 3





	1. Tragedy

**~Oliver's PoV~**

"Oliver, what happened?!" My mother asked, surprised, "Yesterday, it was your left eye, and now this?"

My left leg was torn open, revealing the flesh beneath. Luckily, she was a doctor... or 'healer' as she would put it. She immediately got her medical kit out and treated my injured leg...

"Eep!" I shouted in pain as my mom disinfected the wound.

"Don't move!" She sternly replied to my reflex. Then she continued to talk, "what happened to you?"

"It was nothing, mom. I just fell on my way home from school." I replied, my eyes averting from hers. My parents had enough to worry about, I didn't want to add to it.

'this makes it 3' I silently thought to myself. It was my left eye last week, and my right thigh got injured last month.

"You should get some rest"

I nodded and slowly made my way into my room which was just ten and a few steps away. with my mom's help, of course.

A few minutes passed with me lying on my bed inside my dimly lit room, talking to my only friend, James, an American goldfinch I had taken care for since it was a tiny chick.

"Do... do you think I should tell them?" I asked him slowly, tidying his feathers as I do every day.

_click_

Of course, he wouldn't be able to answer me properly, as much as I wished I could speak bird. The most I could get were a few chirps. Not that I...

**BANG**

I flinched

Curious, I slowly crept along my room's yellow walls to peek through a small crack I had found merely a few weeks ago. Through it, I was able to see two robed strangers leaving the house. A feeling of unease swept through me, I rushed to the living room, ignoring the wound on my leg, to see what had happened.

**~Normal PoV~**

"I-It can't be" Oliver slowly muttered in disbelief. Slowly advancing to his now dead parents, they had been shot in the head.

Oliver's knees weakened. tears start to fall from his one good eye. He stuttered incoherently in disbelief.

'Where do I go now?' He quietly thought to himself as tears continue to fall from his right eye.

"Why would anyone do this?" He almost shouted, "It's not fair... nobody else has to deal with problems like this in their lives, why should I?"

He hammered the wall nearest to him with his fist as his tears continued to fall. All the images of the good times he had with them quickly flashed through his head. His family, all who he cared for, all who had cared for him, had gone... or at least almost all of them, he quickly remembered James, his pet bird. it made a few chirping noises before it landed on Oliver's right shoulder.

"I guess you're the only one I have left, huh?" he said in a lower than normal tone, his eye barely looking at the finch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※This chapter's too short IMHO  
> Heck, Its barely 500 words long.  
> The next one is much longer though, I promise.


	2. Encounter

It had been 2 months since the tragedy. Oliver no longer goes to school, he had no time for it at all, and he couldn't risk getting injured again. Everyday since that day, he would go to the market to sell cookies and hopefully earn himself enough to get by the day.

James would occasionally help, drawing attention to oliver as he chirps and flies around. How did an American goldfinch get that smart you ask? Well honestly, I dont know either.

**~Len's PoV~**

Walking down the streets, its really boring here. Nothing EVER happens in this world, and I'm not even exaggerating. Everyday, every household would be doing the same routine. The father wakes up in the morning to go to work, the children wake up later to go to school, and the mother would go to the market to shop.

"Why was I even sent here?" I muttered aloud, crossing my arms behind my head, looking up at the clear blue sky. Just then I heard a cry for help from what seemed to be a small shack.

"Aah.. haaah! Help!" The voice cried. I rushed towards the shack to witness a disturbing scene. A blonde boy, no older than myself, had been stripped and tied up with ropes, seemingly tortured by an older guy.

"Dont move!" The man threatened him, "or I'll make it even worse for you."

The small boy stopped, scared. I had to do something to help him. I slammed at the door, breaking it open. Quickly, I grabbed the nearest object I could find, which was a mug, and threw it at the man. It hit him on his face.

I got my emergency knife and quickly cut the ropes. "Quick, get out of here!" I commanded the little boy.

He nodded and froze for a second, before sprinting out of the shack to who knows where.

The man slowly got up. He was furious that I had freed his victim. He threw a punch at me, which I easily dodged. His anger somewhat toned down when he saw me though.

"You are quite the cutie yourself." He said with a smirk. Slightly terrified, I slowly backed away from his advance.

**~Oliver's PoV~**

"Hah.. hah.. huff..." I'd been running for over 10 minutes before I became aware of my almost-naked state. Embarrassed, I quickly sought for shelter.

After a bit more running, I arrived home. Thankfully most of the people kindly looked away when they saw me... either that or it was because of my age. I rushed in and changed into my t-shirt. Calmed down, I think back to what had happened. I had been saved by someone. But who was he? Or was it a she? I start to slightly regret I had not been able to properly thank my saviour, nor will I seem to be able to.

I felt something was missing. Sure I missed my clothes, but they weren't the reason I'm feeling this way this time.

"Hey James uhh..." thats when I realised James had gone missing. Panicking, I ran back outside, calling out for my little birdie.

I went back to the market where I last saw him. Pushing through the crowd, I caught a glimpse James.

"James!" I yelled; however, the bird had only glanced at me before taking off to the other direction. Why was he flying away? Did I hurt him?

Naturally, I followed him. I ran through the crowd, focusing only at James was going. Luckily, I was faster than him. I slowly caught up before he suddenly stopped in front of a yellow-haired boy, slightly older than me.

_THUD..._

the older boy almost shouted, "Ah! ouch watch whe-", he stopped when he saw me.

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed apologetically.

"Oh you're that kid." He said bluntly.

'That' kid? Does he know me? Do I know him? Have we met before? My thoughts wandered about, trying to find an image in my memory that fits him but to no avail. "Umm excuse me b-but do I know you?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Probably not. We didn't get much time to chat or anything when we met." he shrugged and asked "I'm Len, what's your name?"

"O-oh, I'm Oliver"

"Nice to meet you Oliver!" He held his hand out for a shake.

I accepted awkwardly, "y-you too!". Hey, it's not my fault I'm awkward to strangers, I've practically never made friends before. not that I've never tried, they just weren't interested in befriending someone like me.

"How- did you know me?" I asked him curiously, trying to not stutter.

"I saved you from the shack." I swear I saw a hint of a smirk on his face as he said that.

Wait!? HE was the one who saved me? I should thank him now! Yes!

"O-oh I'm sorry I haven't been able to thank you properly, thank you for saving me!" I bowed again.

"H-Huh? No it's alright" he said in a calm monotone voice.

**~Len's POV~**

This boy, he looks _kinda cute_.

"...you for saving me!" Dammit Len, you just had to space out while he was talking didn't you? And what the heck, did I just call him _cute_? This shouldn't be happening, what did he just say? He said something about saving him, was he thanking me?

"H-huh? No it's alright." I answered, hiding the mess of emotions and thoughts currently inside me.

"U-uhh Len?" Oliver asked nervously. I nodded to let him continue, "do you have any p-plans for today?"

I shrugged again. I had been bored for a while now so it wouldn't hurt to hear what he wants to do, "No, do you?"

"W-well I haven't thanked you properly yet so I thought I-you could... u-umm..." Oliver was hiding his face. I normally don't like talking to shyer boys, mostly because of how difficult it is to talk to them. But he feels different... somehow.

"What is it?" I asked nicely, patting on his shoulder, trying to hide my slight irritation.

"Ithoughticouldinviteyouovertomyhouse." Oliver quickly said. His face clearly red, it was apparent even under those hands.

"so I could thank you properly." He added shortly after, his face still red.

I thought about it for a while. Honestly, I didn't need him to do anything for me, I was more than happy to help, I had nothing better to do anyway. But going to his house might be more interesting than to just wander around aimlessly as I had for the last month or so, so I decided to accept the offer.

I nodded and asked, "Sure, how far away is it?"

"It's not far, should be about 20 minutes from here if we walk." He said with a hint of cheerfulness. Huh, Where did his shyness go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ I decided to end this chapter here. Next chapter will mostly be fluff between these two :)  
> Please leave a comment, I want to hear your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome :)


	3. Sleepover

**~Oliver's POV~**

This is my first time inviting someone over to my house, let alone an almost complete stranger. What if he doesn't like it? What if I can't thank him like I'm supposed to? What if he hates me for that? What if... No! Oliver stop! Everything's going to turn out just fine.

'Maybe, Just maybe. We could be friends.' I thought quietly, after all, nobody else had ever been nice to me before... other than my direct family.

**~Len's POV~**

This kid. What has he been through? He was completely covered in bandages. Not to mention that one of them was ON HIS EYE. It kinda made him look... _cute_?

"We're here!" He exclaimed as he stopped in front of a small-moderate house. It was different than the others. You could tell, even from the outside. It looked so lifeless in comparison, as if... there's nothing in it. Where are his parents? Siblings?

I stepped into Oliver's house. It was quiet, the only sound coming from our footsteps. This made me more curious. Does he live alone?

"Oliver?" I tried breaking the silence

"Hmm?"

"Do you live alone?"

"Y-yeah" he replied, turning on the lights in the living room.

Sweeping my eyes around the living room, a particular ornament caught my eye. It was a wooden cross.

"I-I still haven't thanked you properly." he started, "what can I do to return-"

"I don't want anything from you in return. I was just... happy to help" I replied, putting on a convincing smile.

"So why did you come here?"

"I had nothing better to do, I thought you might have something interesting." I shrugged.

"I have some games in my room, d-do you want to play with me?" He asked. Games? He said it as if it was an object. What object could possibly be called a game? It should still be fun though, right? He did say 'play'.

"Sure" I said to him.

"Wii or Xbox?" He asked me. Wee? Eggs box? I had no idea what it all meant

"You choose. This is your house after all." I told him, putting up the act to hide my ignorance on the subject.

"Okay... Wii it is then!" Cheerful huh? What could these 'games' possibly be like to make someone as shy as him _that_ cheerful.

He brought a box out and placed it in front of me. It contained several smaller plastic boxes with colourful covers. I guess he wants me to choose? I closed my eyes and picked one which said 'Mario Kart'.

"Alright, Mario Kart it is!" He took the box, opened it, and inserted the disc inside into a thing I could only guess was the 'Wee'.

'It doesn't even look like a 'wee'' I mentally slapped myself at that thought, but still couldn't help to chuckle a little.

"W-what are you laughing at?" I heard a scared voice from Oliver.

"Oh it was nothing" I lied. It was obvious too. I hope I hadn't made him feel uncomfortable.

"O-oh" he returned to whatever he was doing to the TV and 'wee'.

After a few minutes, the TV switched on and a video of a boy with an overly sized nose and weird moustache riding a race car played. It was... weird to say the least.

"MARIO KART WII!" it chanted.

Oliver gave me a weird remote. I stared at it blankly for a while before he realised that I didn't know how to use it.

"Do you know how to play?" He asked for confirmation.

I softly shook my head as a no in response.

He made me hold the remote and quickly went over what all the buttons do and what the aim of the game was. I couldn't quite get them all but I was sure I'd get the hang of it once I start playing.

"So all I need to do is to win the race?" I asked again

He nodded happily.

Slightly nervous, I signalled to Oliver, telling him I was ready. He set the game up and we were on our first race.

I lost, horribly. I couldn't even finish the first lap when everyone else had gotten to the finish line. My second attempt was much better though, as I was able to finish 2 laps before losing.

We played a few more races (and by a few I meant _like a hundred_ ), with me getting better each time. I had even gotten 11th place once! The victory was short lived though as I failed again next race. And Oliver? He got 1st place almost every time. Only getting 2nd place when we played on 'Rainbow Road'.

Finally, we stopped playing; although, we probably wouldn't have if the remote didn't need charging.

"How are you so good at this!?" I sighed. Putting the remote down.

He chuckled a little before saying "I used to play it every day, you get used to it after a while!"

Everyday? Isn't that excessive? Well, I guess it was fun. I looked over at the clock in his room, it was 8 pm. We had completely skipped dinner!

"It's getting late" I informed him. He nodded.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" He asked, eyes filled with hope. Stay for the night? Like a sleepover?

"I don't want to bother you s-so"

"No no, it's fine, really! Pleeeaaase!" He pleaded, holding out the 'ea' for over 10 seconds.

"A-Ah okay" I said without even thinking. Honestly, who could say no to a cute- Brain, stop it right now!

"Yay!" He jumped. He's not even shy anymore, he had completely changed since we started playing.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?" He happily replied

"You were really shy this afternoon, what happened?"

"Oh well.." his voice started to quiet a bit, "y-you see, people used to bully me at school, they would always try to use my own words against me, so I always try to stay cautious around other people. I've never had any friends either so I didn't really know how to act friendly... W-we are friends right?"

Friends? Yeah, I like the sound to that. "Yeah!" I nodded.

"U-uhh... thanks Len!" He hugged me out of nowhere. His scent was wonderful, almost addicting. My mind subconsciously started to wander around Oliver until he pulled back.

"Sorry" he apologised awkwardly, scratching his head, with a _cute_ little blush. Yeah, I can't deny it anymore, he _is_ cute. And I sorta maybe like that.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind hugs" I reassured him.

"So..." I started, trying to get his attention.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked him.

"O-oh, you could sleep on my bed." He offered me kindly. I'm not usually the one to reject an offer to a soft and comfy bed, but...

"What about you?"

"I could sleep on the sofa outside."

"I'll sleep outside." I told him. This is his house after all.

"No! You shouldn't."

"Fine, how about we sleep together?" Dang it, I didn't mean to make it sound that weird. "I m-mean-"

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea..." not a bad idea? Does this kid even know how weird this is? Does he like me? No that can't be it. Dangit Brain, stop getting my hopes up. Maybe he is just that innocent after all.

"I'll change outside, you change here. Knock when you're done." he continued before running off outside to change.

I stripped myself of my clothes and trousers and put on my pyjamas, which I conveniently brought everywhere I go. What? Don't look at me like that! They're comfy. When I was done, I knocked on the door to signal to Oliver that I was done changing.

"Wait a sec..." He called out, I swore I heard him mutter something about a father and a son and some kind of spirit before opening the door to get in.

Oliver walked to the bed and plomped himself onto it face front.

"Good night Len, James." he said, falling asleep almost immediately afterwards. It had been a pretty tiring day for him, so it wasn't at all surprising.

I got on the bed right after and closed my eyes to sleep.

But...

I couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today, my mind was still processing it all. About what happened earlier, and about Oliver. Just who exactly is this kid???

I focused on Oliver, and what I'd already know about him. He is definitely shy towards strangers. He has probably gotten to some accidents since he has those bandages. What happened to his family? Quickly, all my thoughts about him quickly turned to questions. Just how interesting can a boy get? Oh great, that's another question, isn't it...

I looked over at Oliver beside me. He was snoring lightly. _How cute_. Do I really have feelings for this boy? If so does he- will he like me back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ This chapter was fun to write. It's also longer than the previous chapters which is a good thing. I also only realised that I neglected James for pretty much the whole chapter after I was done writing it.


	4. Confession

**~Oliver's POV~**

"Mmngh~" what's this feeling? It feels so warm here... I want it to be like this forever... Slowly I opened my eyes to reveal what had given me the warmth.

"A-ah" I lightly squealed when I saw the hand resting over my side, luckily I hadn't woken it. That's right, I had let Len sleep with me last night. What was I thinking, this feels really weird... and inappropriate. My mom would never have let me sleep with a friend, let alone a stranger! But... it feels safe somehow, to be wrapped around Len's arms. This safe feeling, I get it whenever Len is around me, it feels like- he's always protecting me.

I closed my eyes again and snuggled close to him for another few minutes before deciding to get out of bed. I lightly lifted his arms and placed them somewhere else carefully as to not wake him. Then I got up to brush my teeth and went to prepare breakfast for the day.

In the kitchen, I reheated some leftover soup I had and cooked up some scrambled eggs. After I was done preparing the meal, I went back to check on Len.

I checked the clock, it was already 8 am. It was a Tuesday though, and the market is closed on Tuesdays.

"Len?" I looked over to see that he was still in deep deep sleep. Adorable, that's the best word to describe him right now. His hair slightly covering his right eye, his face in a calm setting, his chest slowly rising and falling,

"Leeen." I said in a whiny tone, nudging him a little.

"Ngh- five more minutes Rin." He mumbled back before instantly snoring again. Rin? Who could that be? His mother? No, he would have said mom if it was... maybe it's his sister? Older sister? Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Len, wake up!" I almost shouted.

"Mmn~ I don't want to do the work" he mumbled a little louder than before. Work? Len was barely older than me, and he has to work? Well, to be fair, I do too but it was only because I couldn't survive otherwise. But Len, he didn't look like poor at all, his clothes are in perfect condition.

"Len? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" His eyes finally opened.

**~Len's POV~**

"Leeen"

Who was that? The voice sounded... girly. Was it Rin?

"Ngh- five more minutes Rin." This bed is so cozy, so comfy. Why does she always want to separate us? Me and my bed, we are inseparable.

"Len, wake up!" Gaah- now she's angry. I probably have to do *that* today.

"Mmn~ I don't want to work" I really don't want to. Not when 'work' involves-

"Len? What are you talking about?"

"Huh?" I shot my eyes open, revealing a blonde boy with a bandaged left eye. Oliver!

**~Oliver's POV~**

"What do you mean Len?" I was curious as to why he would need to work.

He looked at me strangely before answering, "Nothing." That was a lie, I knew it was a lie. But I couldn't force him to tell me, so I just left it at that.

"O-oh alright then. Want a cookie?" I brought a cookie out of my jar and handed it to him. I made it myself, believe it or not.

"Sure, thanks" Len took the cookie, his eyes widened as he took his first bite, "this is delicious!"

"T-thanks" I said looking away, hiding my tomato-red face.

"how about we go out today?" Out? As in out out? Stupid Oliver, he probably just wanted to get some fresh air. Yeah, that sounds much more reasonable. How did I even begin thinking about that, I don't even like him that way, we barely met. Besides, we're both boys.

"Ooooor do you have any other plans?" He asked me again, as he mistook my silence for a no.

"No-no it's alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't really have any plans for today." I assured him, "So... where should we go?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "how about the ice cream shop near the park?"

I nodded immediately, I didn't have any reason not to go. if anything I had wanted ice cream for the past few weeks. "Sure!" I replied late.

I changed to my 'outside clothes' and once we both were ready, we walked to the ice cream shop together. The walk there was pretty uneventful, we didn't have many conversations, and the ones we had were all pretty short and boring anyway.

Later, we arrived at the shop. When we got in, we both walked up to the only available staff member behind the counter.

"2 scoops of banana ice cream please!" Len told her, "And what are you getting Ollie?"

'Ollie'? What kind of nickname is that?! It sounds so cutesy and I don't like being 'cute', it's what got me into all this trouble in the first place.

"Huh? Ollie?" Again?! Really?

"Don't call me 'Ollie'" I reflexively snapped at him to stop him from saying that again. "And I think I'll just have vanilla" I added afterwards.

"S-sorry about... that" I apologised, scratching my head.

"It's fine. It's my fault for calling you a nickname you didn't approve." Len replied, trying to comfort me by patting my back and *almost* hugging me. Which, to be honest, worked very well.

"Here's your ice cream!" The woman said, handing two cones of ice cream to us. We took it before thanking her, then left to find a place to enjoy it.

"Vanilla huh? Sounds so boring." Len nudged me.

"Wh-what? Cant I have my own opinions?" I looked away, pouting slightly.

"Besides, the vanilla ice cream here is really good!" I added, putting emphasis on 'really', before continuing to endlessly lick my ice cream.

"I bet you won't say that once you've tried my banana ice cream." He smirked for a split second. Was that a dare? It sounded like one but why would he? I mentally shrugged at the thought then continued to lick my ice cream.

"Do you want to try some?" He asked, moving his ice cream slightly closer to my side of him.

"Sure"

I took a small lick... "Mm, that's good too~," I said before the realisation that I had indirectly kissed Len hit me. My face turned bright red in almost an instant. I also noticed an indescribable feeling appear at the same time. Why am I feeling this way? Why does he make me feel this way? I started to ponder with these thoughts and feelings.

"You alright Oliver?" Len's voice snapped me back to reality from who knows where that was.

"Y-yeah" I lied.

"Is there anything on your mind?" Wha- how did he know? Was I that obvious?

"No" I tried to answer as naturally as I could, without stuttering. I didn't want to have to tell him that such a petty thing had me in a mess. I'd look weak, and I hate looking weak!

Len stopped asking, probably out of respect, so we continued to walk together in silence for a while, finishing our ice cream in the process.

"Where should we go now?" I asked him once I was sure I had calmed myself down.

He stopped.

"Len?"

"Oliver..." He started

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Do you like me?" He asked, facing down. Do I like him? What does he mean by that? Does he mean it as a friend or...?

"Y-yeah... You're a great friend" I answered, hoping it was what he was looking for. He paused for a moment before his expressions started to move again.

"Do you love me?" He asked again, with a clear shimmer of hope in his eyes.

Do I love him? Love? What!? What does he mean by 'love'? Is it the same kind of love I had for my parents? No, it can't be, we aren't family. then... the only other choice is... but we're both boys, that kind of love only happens between girls and boys right?

"W-what do y-you mean?" I asked him.

"I mean: do you love me?" He said the same thing again.

"B-but we're both boys and that kind of love o-only happens between boys and girls."

"Tch, that doesn't matter! I don't care if you're a boy or a girl, Oliver! Boys can love boys too!" Those last 2 sentences echoed in my head. Is it true? Does he really feel that way to me? But why would he? I'm just an injured homeless boy, what could he possibly want from me?

Do I feel the same way to him? I thought back to a few moments ago when I licked his ice cream... Was that love? And this morning... was that love too? Being around him makes me feel more comfortable and safe, but does that mean I love him?

I must've been thinking for way too long as when I had moved back to reality, Len said "I guess you don't, huh." And slowly backed off. He looked really hurt, as if he was about to cry.

"Len... I think I love you too" He looked back in pure shock, all the pain he had left him with no trace. He closed his eyes and leapt at me.

A strong pair of lips touched mine, it felt amazing, it felt right... all my previous thoughts faded away and focused on Len. The kiss went on for a few more seconds before Len pulled away.

"I love you, Oliver!" he said slowly, _and sexily_. A part of my mind protested at the word I used as it was taboo for me, but it quickly went away.

"I love you too, Len!" I happily replied, going in for a hug and resting my head on his chest.

"Let's go home!" Len announced.

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ Watch out for the next chapter, it's gonna be a big one! :D


	5. Truth

**~Len's POV~**

A week and a half have passed since I started going out with Oliver. Needless to say, our relationship is still going strong. Strong enough, that I had planned on not coming back home, just to spend time with Oliver... forever. We haven't done anything...graphic yet, and we didn't really need to... yet. Oliver is still much too young. As much as I'd like to do it now, I don't plan to be separated from him by bars anytime soon. Besides, I still haven't told him about my family.

Every morning since that day had been pretty similar; yet, they all were really exciting for me. Every morning, I'd challenge myself to initiate something new with Oliver, we just started out with plain kissing. A few days later we started french kissing. Every kiss we do would make me go insane, I was just that madly in love with him.

Sadly, I don't get to meet him much after the morning until the sun starts to set, with the exception of Tuesdays. Even after I offered to help him, he would reject my offer kindly and continue to earn money himself.

"Mmn~ Len~" Oliver mumbled in his sleep. He's just so cute, even with the bandages...

"Morning Ollie." I cheerily teased him. I'm not usually the type to wake up early, but Oliver had completely changed that fact about me, seeing him asleep in the morning is just too cute to miss.

"Len? What time is it?" He mumbled, half asleep.

I took a quick glance at the clock, "6:40 AM" I told him.

And with that, he slowly got up as he rubbed his eye. I did the same, then he leaned forward slowly for a kiss.

Our lips met, it was still a wonderful experience, we held the position for a moment before my heart started to ache for more. I slowly made a small opening in my mouth and touched my tongue on his lips, signalling my request. Oliver obliged and let my tongue enter, I didn't have to battle for dominance at all as Oliver would readily submit. My tongue enthusiastically explored every inch of his mouth's interior before Oliver started to pull away, both of us were heavily panting from the kiss.

"I love you, Len!" He said. this was the first time he had initiated it, so I was obviously ecstatic.

"I love you too, Oliver." I replied, assuring him with a hug.

Oliver pulled away to do his morning routine. When he was done, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I followed behind him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked me. Although I'm pretty sure he had already known the answer, it was the usual...

"Bananas!" I replied happily. A little too happily. Ever since this world introduced me to that heavenly fruit, I had grown addicted to it. Quite literally.

Oliver giggled quietly and gave me a banana.

"Y'know Len, you should eat other things too. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you can't just always have only bananas!" Oliver softly lectured me.

"Yes, mommy." I teased, chuckling a little. His completely ignored the comment and went on to cook something.

Curiously, I tried to look over his shoulder from my chair but failed. So, I just waited until he was done. He cooked two dishes.

"Len, this is yours." He told me offering a plate with lots of white meat and vegetables. I looked over to his plate and saw less of the white meat and more vegetables.

"Shouldn't you have more of this... meat, Ollie?" I asked him.

"Nonsense, you look like a bloody skeleton, you should eat more." He said. It was true and I could think of a reason why, I had only eaten bananas for as long as I had been here.

We quietly finished our breakfast.

"Bye, Len! I need to go to church today." He said sadly. What's a church?

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Oh, you don't know what that is?" He asked back

"Of course not, that's why I asked." I answered, rolling my eyes.

"W-well, it's this place where people gather to umm... worship God." He told me. Worship god? People worship god here? That's when I mentally slapped myself, of course they do Len, did you expect them to worship your father?

That's when I remembered the wooden cross in Oliver's living room. I remembered when my father told me that people who had those crosses hate us... will Oliver hate me when I tell him my past? I hope not.

"Len? Are you okay?"

"H-huh? Yeah I'm fine, have fun in church!" I told him.

And with that, he left. I spent the afternoon lazily walking around the house. It was fun... not. But it does beat being at home.

After a while, I got bored and left the house. I slowly walked my way to the nearest park, close to where me and Oliver first got together. It took me another while to get there, when I did, I just slept on the bench and watched the sky.

**~Oliver's POV~**

It was just like any other Sunday, we prayed, had lectures and whatnot. I probably shouldn't be saying this out loud but I'd definitely prefer spending all those hours with Len than- oh gosh, can God hear my thoughts? I'm going to be punished aren't I. My dad would be so disappointed. I panicked a little before I calmed down as my dad's word echoed in my head: 'your actions are more important than your words.'. I'm here today so I won't have anything to worry about right?

I ran the quickest way home, I wanted to see Len again. I whizzed past the cafe and the convenience store in record time. The park is just around the corner and my house isn't far from there.

Just as I ran around the corner, I hit someone. It was Len.

"L-Len? What are you doing here?" I asked him, rubbing my forehead from the impact.

"Oh hey Ollie, I just got bored and decided to take a stroll around the park y'know."

"O-Oh okay, let's walk home together!" I said, almost shouting that last part.

"Y-yeah"

"What's the matter?" I asked him, concerned. It wasn't like him to be so quiet and stuttery. That's my job!

"Oliver, I need to tell you something." He said quietly; but with more power, this time.

"About wha-"

"My past" his past? Come to think of it, He'd never told me about what he did before we met. I've also never gone to his house, nor have I met or heard about his family...

"I'm listening." I told him, looking at him seriously.

"Y-you see... I'm... a demon." A what!? How is that even possible? He is joking, right? No, he looks too serious. If he is a demon then why is he in a relationship with me? Was he using me? Was he trying to get me? Is it... a trap? Tears started falling, I didn't want to hear more of this. I quickly ran away.

"Wait, Oliver!" He shouted. I didn't want to wait. I couldn't bear to hear any more. That alone was painful enough. Had he been faking all this time? To take advantage of me? Had he made me fall for him?

**~Len's POV~**

"Oliver, I need to tell you something." I told him. It was time, I had to tell him about my past. Even if I didn't, he would ask someday. It would be better to just spill it now.

"About wha-" he was barely able to finish that before I cut him off.

"My past." This is it, no turning back now.

"I'm listening" he said, putting on the cutest serious face I had ever seen. I wanted to kiss him now, but I had to get this out first.

"Y-you see... I'm... a demon." It was hard to say that last part. I still haven't told him my past, but I'm getting there. I closed my eyes to regain confidence and when I was ready, I started.

"I wa-" huh? Oliver? He had run away... I guess it was too much for him.

"Wait, Oliver!" I shouted, I couldn't finish my story, now I sound like some freak who's been baiting him or something. Why does God hate me so much? Oh right, I'm a demon.

I chased after Oliver's direction, hoping to finally be able to tell my whole story. It wasn't long before I heard noises from a dark alley.

"So, why have you been skipping school. Afraid of us? Afraid we would get you again? Well, too bad! we're here now and you have nowhere to run."

"Aaah" I heard a scream, it was Oliver. I ran to the alley and saw three boys, beating Oliver up, one of them was holding a knife. Oliver looked battered, he had multiple bruises forming along with new wounds on top of his old, bandaged ones.

"Stop that!" I shouted at them. Oliver looked surprised. The bigger of the three just laughed and stabbed Oliver on the stomach.

"And what are you going to do about it huh?" He teased.

"I'll beat you up like the assholes you are!" I shouted furiously.

"C'mon boys, we don't have any more business with these f*gs." He said, signalling for them to retreat. But not before whispering something to Oliver.

"Oliver! Are you okay? I'll call the ambulance!" He was bleeding heavily, bruised on all sides. It was a painful sight.

"Don't _-cough-_ bother Len." He said weakly.

"But-"

"I'm sorry I ran away." He apologised in tears. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"It's okay Oliver. I'll love you, always." I reassured him, hugging him.

"What you said was true right? That you are a demon?" He asked me.

"Yes, but-"

"Then please, Len... meet me in the afterlife." I didn't want it to be this way. I didn't want Oliver to die. I didn't want to go back. But if that's where Oliver's going, then I'll go there too.

"Okay, I will." I hugged his frail body tighter, hoping that if I hold onto him hard enough, He would magically feel better.

And with that, Oliver kissed Len on the cheek one more time, before he lets his eye close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ This chapter was really hard for me to write ;-;  
> Brb, Imma go cry now ;~;  
> Also, I don't really know what happens in churches so I couldn't exactly write a scene with Oliver in it.  
> This book is about halfway done. Yay! :D  
> If i made some grammatical mistakes, its probably because I could bring myself to re-read and review this depressing chapter ;A;


	6. Choice

**~Oliver's POV~**

Everything's black, no matter which way I turn to, it's all pitch black. Am I even turning? Can I even move? I couldn't feel anything, but I know I'm still here.

'Is this death?' I asked myself. Where's afterlife? Where's Len? Why is everything so dark?

I continued to walk; that is, if I was even walking. I started to hear sounds. Are those, words? I walked faster, I knew that whatever I had been doing must have worked. A small tint of light appeared in the far distance, it was really faint. As I walked towards it, it started to grow. I ran into it and...

'What is this place?' I thought to myself. It was a large rectangular room with an opening on two of the sides. An old man stood in the middle. But that wasn't all. My bandages had disappeared! I can see with my left eye now.

I looked around the room, I saw boys and girls with white feathered wings flying around, they were wearing some sort of white clothing which was almost see-through. The other person beside them was the old man, he was in a grey-green robe of some sort.

"W-Who are you?" I asked the old man curiously.

"You have been a good child I take it?" He asked me, raising his right eyebrow.

"U-umm... y-yes?" I tried to answer. Who is this weird man? What is this place? Is this the afterlife?

"Good. I know all about you. Your family lives in house AS243ZG18EXB2, they have been notified of your arrival." He said in a typical old man's voice. House what? I couldn't quite get that, how many houses are there in this place? And what's with the weird names?

"I-I'm sorry, could y-you repeat that again please?" I asked him. It wasn't my fault I couldn't remember that, who could remember such a random bunch of letters and numbers?

"Don't worry about that, little one. Iroha here will show you the way." I gulped.

As I looked around once more, I saw what I had been looking for... Len! He looked slightly different, with sharper nails and fangs and small dark red horns, but he was Len nonetheless. He was shirtless too, I drooled at the sight of his upper body, he is so hot. I shifted my gaze down a little. He was wearing nothing but some sort of underwear I had never seen before. It's- okay Oliver, you need to stop before- argh never mind!

"Hey, Len!" I shouted happily, running towards my boyfriend.

"Hey, Ollie!" He replied, stretching his arms out a little for a hug. I happily hugged him. My face landed on his chest. I blushed heavily, but hid it quickly by burying it on Len's chest. Which somehow made me blush harder.

**~Len' POV~**

It took a while, but I got here. To Unity Hall where Oliver would be. As I entered the room, my eyes were immediately on Oliver, who was speaking the the wise old man. No kidding, thats what we all call him, his job was to know and report everything... and to guide newcomers. Oliver looked slightly different. His bandages were no more. He turned to look at me. His left eye was finally revealed, it was a mysterious red colour complimenting his right amber eye. They're beautiful...

Oliver noticed me. He started to run towards me, calling me happily. "Hey, Len!"

"Hey, Oliver!" I replied, offering a hug.

He took it happily and dug his face onto my chest as it beat uncontrollably.

"Welcome to the afterlife" I chuckled. At least now we can truly be together forever, right?

"Oliver" the red-haired angel spoke. "Are you ready to go?" Go? Right, I hadn't thought about that. I hadn't thought about the possibility of Oliver going to the other side.

"I-I..." He stuttered, pulling out of the hug. He started to tear a little.

"Your family is waiting for you." The angel told him. His family? That's right, they're here too...

But... I don't want Oliver to leave, I don't want us to be separated. I want us to be together. I want him to come with me! I held his arm tightly. He responded by holding mine.

Oliver closed his eyes and focused for a while... "I-I... d-don't want to g-go!" He finally spoke. He leaped onto my chest again, hugging me tight. "I want to stay with Len!"

I weakly wrapped my arms around him, shocked by what he said.

"I love you" I whispered to him so that only he could hear it.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Ahem... Oliver," The old man spoke in a mysterious and authoritative tone. "Are you sure about this? Once you enter their realm, you won't be able to visit your family again."

Oliver hesitated. "I-I..." does Oliver really want to come with me? Will Oliver really be happy, separated from his family, forced to live in a hellish place that is my home for near eternity. "I'm sure!"

"Then so be it, L-"

"NO!" I shouted.

"Oliver, you should go to your family." I told him. He was... crying?

"I want to stay with you, Len. Forever." He spoke between his sobs

"Ollie... you'll be happier there. You need your family. They need you too."

"I want you to be my family!" He replied. What he said struck me right at my heart. Those words were... beautiful.

"Oliver, how about this: you go and meet your family, then you decide." I offered him. I just wanted to be sure that he wouldn't regret this decision. Because if he regrets it, I would regret it.

**~Oliver's POV~**

I nodded hesitantly.

"Great, now come with me." The angel named Iroha said, I don't think she's too happy about this.

I gave Len a final kiss, it lasted a good while before I had to leave. I can't look back now, that would make me want him more. Right now, I just feel... _hurt_.

Iroha guided me to my new home. It was a painstakingly long walk, one that took at least 5 hours of continuous walking. The scenery was beautiful though, so I didn't mind it as much. The white clouds under the yellow sunlight were just pleasant to look at. Clouds are more beautiful from above than below, especially with the light yellow sunlight... I'm rambling now aren't I? Well the point is, now I'm in front of my new home, about to finally meet my family again.

I twisted the golden handle on the dark wooden door and pushed it open.

"I'm home!"

**~Len's POV~**

This is it. I'm back. After two months away from this wretched place I used to call home. After I had convinced myself to never come back. I'm here, standing right before it. The fear of what I'd have to do engulfed me.

I took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Aah, welcome home, my son!" My father smiled devilishly as he sat on his throne.

"Lenny, you're back!" My twin sister, Rin, exclaimed. I grew slightly suspicious as me and Rin didn't usually get along too well.

"What brings you home so early?" My father asked me, it wasn't as much as a request for an answer as it was a demand.

"I'll do it, father." I said plainly, I didn't want to do this, but this is the only way I'd get to have a chance to see Oliver again.

"So you finally understand what it means to be the heir of the demon realm?" He asked again.

"Yes, father" that was a complete lie, but what bad things could lying possibly do when you are already in hell.

"Good, but we shall delay our plans for your first task. We must celebrate your homecoming with a feast!" He shouted the last sentence. A feast? Sigh... I used to love these...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ Aah how was it?  
> Lots of pov changes this chapter o.o hope they aren't too annoying.


	7. Families

**~Oliver's POV~**

My new home... I looked around, the whole room smelled of tea. it had a few similarities to our old one, but it's definitely a bit bigger. The main room had the entrance and a large glass door on the other side, leading to some garden. It had two doors and each side leading to rooms I have yet seen.

"Oliver!" The first to react was my big brother, Yohio. He leapt at me, crashing both of us down onto the floor.

"Great to see you again, Yohio." I chuckled a little. He hasn't changed since then.

"Oliver, what happened?" My mom asked me, probably questioning how I got here so quickly. I can't really lie anymore, she would freak out if I said I got into another little accident and somehow died that way. She'd ban me from ever going out of the house or something.

"Come on, I'll show you around your new house!" He exclaimed happily. What has gotten into him?

"I'll tell you later" I told my mom before going off to the room Yohio was pointing to, which as on my left.

"This is your room." He told me as we entered a moderately sized room similar to my old one. With all my stuff too! How did they get here?

"My room is just next door. Mom and dad are in the left room on the other side. The right one is for the kitchen and the dining room." He told me.

I nodded slowly.

We left my room and headed back towards the living room.

"There isn't really much to show, is there." I chuckled at the mere length of that tour.

"Not really" Yohio replied, scratching his left arm.

"Will you tell me what happened to you, now?" Mom asked.

"U-um okay," I said. Everyone had their eyes on me. Even though they were all my family, the pressure was still too high for my liking. I gathered up the little confidence I had in me and started.

"...then they found me and well... killed me," I explained, leaving out Len, just because I don't think I'm ready to tell them about us yet. It felt weird to say that last part.

Everyone nodded.

"What did you run away from?" Yohio asked. Oops, maybe I should've left that out too.

"Oh it was nothing" I answered in my calmest tone.

"Okay," Yohio said slowly, probably contemplating whether or not he should believe me.

The day passed by quite normally. If there is something I've learned about this place is that you don't need money to buy food. You can literally just go to the nearby convenience store and grab whatever you want. Definitely more convenient than the 'convenience stores' back at home.

The day had quickly passed. The sky was turning a brilliant orange which reflected off the white clouds to give the heavenly scenery I saw yesterday.

"Oli, wanna play some games just like the good ol' times?" Yohio said. I chuckled at his accent. Not in a mean way. It's just that he's always had a different one. Being raised in a city in England that doesn't get much tourism, it is impossible to pinpoint where he got it. Not even he knows.

"Yeah!" I answered. Walking into my room.

"What do you want to play?" I asked him.

"How about Mario Kart?" Mario Kart? That reminded me of the first day I met Len, and all the times we've played that game together since. He was never able to get any better than 8th place, but we had fun nonetheless.

"Oli?"

"O-oh right, sorry." I turned on the Wii and inserted the disc. The opening played and I clicked on the 'A' button.

"Oliver" Yohio started

"What is it?" I asked

"Who's Len?" Bloody hell! I forgot that he made his own save. Now what should I tell Yohio? Should I tell him about us? How will he react?

"H-he's..."

Yohio stared at me curiously. Stop staring! I don't like the pressure.

"M-my.. my boyfriend!" My face went tomato red. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it heat up rapidly.

Yohio shook in disbelief. But once it set in, he started to smirk. Oh no.

"Have you done the 'rumpy-pumpy' yet?" He smirked.

"Wh-wha no!" My face flushed redder than before, if that was even possible.

"Heheh just joking Ollie." He chuckled. It was hard to believe though, knowing my brother.

**~Len's POV~**

I locked myself in my room. Lying on the bed on the corner by the window. Thinking of him...

"Len, you should really get out more!" Rin called. She never really cared before. Why now?

I ignored her and looked out the window. It was the usual sight, red sand covering the entire landmass, lava flowing in the rivers. With the occasional torture. Something I grew to hate while I never knew why. It always occurred to me that torture doesn't seem right. It wasn't a very popular opinion among my family though. Especially not my father.

"Len!" She called again. What's with her since I got back? I waved my hand outwards to unlock the door. Yes, we have magic. No, I'm not good at it. She opened the door and walked in.

"What is it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Just thought I'd give my little brother a visit. y'know." She said casually, sitting on the bed.

"Just by a few minutes" I pointed out quietly.

"Out with it, Rin. You never cared before, why do you care now?"

"I just thought I could be a better a sister." She said. I don't believe this. But there's no point in forcing it, so I didn't question her further.

"Tell me, how was it on earth?"

"It was good."

"What do you mean 'it was good?'"

"I meant: It's a nice place."

"Then why did you come back?"

"I told you Rin, I'm willing to do it now."

"What made you come back?" Why is she so pushy?

"I just missed my family." Another complete lie, just like my line before this.

She stopped, she can't push me further, not when she lied about basically the same thing to me a few minutes ago.

I got up and walked downstairs, leaving Rin in my room. On my way down, I saw a few other demons walking or flying down the hallway below.

"Ah, your majesty, welcome back. We will make sure that the feast tonight will be to your satisfaction." Kaito bowed. He's my caretaker when I was little. He's the only one I could trust in this entire castle. Both of which are why he probably already knows why I'm back here.

"U-uh yeah.." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry, Len. I know." He whispered, winking. Why does he have to know everything about me...

**~Oliver's POV~**

"Ah, I lost." Something's wrong. I can't seem to win as I used to. I am trying my best, so why?

"Ollie, this isn't like you. The usual you'd never lose to the CPU players."

"..." he's right. I'm not trying to brag here but something's definitely different with me since-

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. C'mon, let's play again." I said, holding up my controller.

"O... okay"


	8. Reunion

**~Oliver's POV~**

Left... right... jump! I lost... again.

"Are you sure you're alright, Oliver?" Yohio asked me

"Yeah. I'm probably just sleepy is all." I said in a low tone. It was partially true, I hadn't slept since I got here. But what has been on my mind was Len. All the fun times we had playing. All the romantic moments we had together. Being separated from him... it hurts.

"Mmmm alright then. Good night then?" He said, standing up and switching off the Wii.

"Good night..." I said sleepily before putting my remote on the shelf and walking straight to bed.

Yohio left the room and now it's just me in the darkness of my own room. Thoughts of Len reappeared as I closed my eyes. _Len... I'm coming..._

* * *

I opened my eyes. Rays of light pierced through my blinders. It's morning. I got out of bed and walked out of the house for fresh air, then I began to plan my escape.

As I pondered in the fluffy white clouds, a lone, green-haired angel flew overhead.

"U-um, excuse me." I tried to get her attention.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I u-uhh... never mind." I said as I lost confidence. She wouldn't possibly tell me. What if she reports it to my parents?

"What is it?" She asked insistently.

"W-where's... h-how can one g-get to the other r-realm?" I tried to ask, I was a complete mess, stuttering almost every word.

"Here, come with me." She plainly said. No opposition? I followed her on foot as she guided me through to the point where the clouds meet the red sand.

I gulped at the sight of the other side.

"This is it," she told me, "but remember, once you step through, you won't easily be able to get back."

"I-I know..." I stuttered. Do I really want to go there? I look back at the alternative. I can't be happy without him...

I took a deep breath and stepped forward onto the border.

"Good luck with your choice." She told me before she left to presumably tell my family.

I walked into the red sand. The temperature suddenly spiked by at least a couple degrees, the clouds rushed away at sonic speed, leaving behind more red sand.

I turned my head to look around, there wasn't anything to indicate where Len could be. No civilisations could be seen from where I was standing. I started walking in the direction I was facing, hoping it would lead me somewhere.

Time passed, steps accumulated; and honestly, my feet are starting to hurt. I still couldn't get any indication of where Len could be. Or anyone for that matter.

"You're new here aren't you?" A deep voice asked from behind me. "I can tell, you smell like you're not from here."

"U-uhh, y-yeah." I answered, looking at him. His clothing was similar to Len's... that is, barely any. Who is this? Should I be scared?

Fire erupted from the sand, trapping me in with the stranger. He slowly walked in towards me... what should I do?!

Since I'm dead, surely, fire wouldn't hurt... right? I backed away and turned to run into the fire, hoping to escape without harm.

"Owwww!" I screamed as I went through the flames. It hurt... a lot.

"You're not too smart are you?" He smiled as he approached me.

My fear paralysed me, I couldn't run away. My already overwhelming fear grew as he drew closer. Chains appeared and tied my limbs down as if they were able to move in the first place...

"You're going to love this... pain." He laughed maliciously, putting emphasis on 'pain'. I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Get off him!" I heard someone shout... Len!

"Get your own victim, your majesty." He said the last part in an annoyed tone.

"He's mine!" Len shouted angrily.

"Psh... royals..." he spat as he left. Len? A royal?

"Oliver, are you okay?" He immediately switched to his soft voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright." I spoke as I stared at him, still trying to process what exactly just happened.

"Great, let's get you to my room." He said, offering a hand. I happily took it and walked alongside him to wherever his house is.

"Why did you come here?" He asked me.

"I-I... I couldn't... I want to be with you."

"What about your family?"

"We can still contact each other sometime, right? And I'd prefer living with you!" I reasoned, thinking of the room I was in when I got here.

"Y-yeah"

We kept our hands together and walked our way to...

"Whoa Len! You live here?!" I asked in wonder and amazement as I saw the ginormous castle that stood before us. Despite being a bit scary, It still looks amazing.

"Well, yeah." He answered.

"Why would you ever leave a home like this?" I asked

"I'll tell you in my room." He sighed.

We walked in, he insisted I hid behind him on the whole journey to his room, luckily we didn't meet anyone. Though what would've had happened if we did?

He let me in first and locked the door behind him. The view from his room was quite magnificent, although I do think the clouds were better, the view from on top of a tower really doesn't fall too far behind.

"So, why did you leave this place?" I asked him, sitting on his bed.

"My parents. Specifically my dad. He'd always force me to do something I didn't like." He answered as he sat beside me. His answer peaked my interest even more.

"What did he force you to do?"

Len closed his eyes.

"Len?" I asked worryingly.

"What he would have done to you." He explained. Oh...

Just then, the door banged.

"Len! Open the door!" A girly voice shouted.

"Ugh" Len groaned

"Oliver, Hide!" He told me. I looked around and got into a small closet at the right end of the room... from where I was facing anyway.

Len waved his left hand. The door magically clicked and a girl figure came in...

**~Len's POV~**

I unlocked the door for Rin and she went in.

"Len, is there something you're hiding here?" Dammit, why does she have to know everything?

"No." I plainly stated.

"I feel a being somewhere in this room besides us." Ugh, she just has to doesn't she?

"Anyway, I was here to tell you something." She quickly changed the topic and expression on her face.

"What is it?" I furrowed my brows in question.

"Come in" she called out to whoever was outside my room. A blue-haired demon girl walked in-

"Len, this is Miku. Miku, this is Len." Rin happily introduced us.

"Rin told me a lot about you." She said to me as she bowed slightly.

I bowed back and gave Rin a questioning look. 'Who is she?' I tried to telepathically ask her, though it probably didn't work.

"She's my girlfriend." She explained.

My mouth gaped in surprise. Not because I'm against it, no no no. It's just that... what are the chances for a pair of twins to both be... not straight, y'know?

"Yeah. Sorry Len, but we have a favour to ask you." She spoke.

"What is it?" I question her. It's not often she'd ask for help from me... actually, this may be the first time in ever.

"Could you... help me convince dad. To let me and Miku be together, I mean." Maybe, if we work together, we could also convince dad to let me be with Oliver!

"Okay, but..."

"Oliver!" I called out. My closet door opened and Oliver popped out, he's so cute.

"He's so cute!" Miku jumped. Oliver flinched and immediately went back into my closet.

"What was that for?" I started to get upset.

"Oh, sorry." Miku apologised.

I walked over and opened the door, revealing the blonde boy under my used-to-be folded bed sheet.

"He's my boyfriend." I casually explained the same way Rin has explained to me a few moments earlier.

"You two are so cute together!" Miku squealed. Why is she doing this to us? I could see Rin pouting in the corner of my eye, she doesn't seem to really mind though, as much as I can tell.

I looked to Oliver and brought him out of my closet so that we could finally introduce him properly.

"So we're both gay then huh?" Rin suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, pretty much." I shrugged.

"What's gay?" Oliver asked innocently.

Everyone laughed, then we explained to him about it. It took a while, he apparently hasn't been given 'the talk' yet. So we ended up giving it to him. Miku gets oddly excited every time we get to _that_ part... or maybe it's just my imagination.

"So, are we going to convince dad?" Rin asked me.

I nodded. "Un"

We walked down the stairs leading from my room to the hallway.

"Len" Oliver tried to get my attention.

"Yes, Ollie?"

"What would happen if your dad doesn't let me be with you?" He asked, starting to tear up.

"I don't care what dad would say, I'm not leaving you!" I told him. That much was true, 'How?' Was a totally different question for a totally different time.

We arrived at the throne room, where my dad always is at this time of day.

"Dad!" Rin called.

"Ah, Rin! Len! What brings you two here at this time? And who are these two people you brought along?" He calmly asked from his throne.

"Me and Rin found our partners, so we thought we might tell you." I told him. I've always been the one to get in trouble, so I never really had any fear of him. I'm used to all of this. It's totally different for Rin though, she's never opposed dad before.

"This is Oliver, my boyfriend." I told him.

"And this is Miku, my girlfriend." Rin continued.

Dad twitched for a second. Oh no.

"Len, Rin. Do you both remember what happened the last time the royal family couldn't make an offspring?" He asked rhetorically before answering, "15 generations ago, the King had to elect someone to succeed him but the demon who was elected started a revolution."

"Thousands of demons were killed in the revolution. I will not have that happen to our kingdom again!" He continued.

Rin fell quiet. I did too. I wasn't planning to go back on my words with Oliver though. I'd run away from home again if I had to; I'd escape hell again if I had to; I'd bring Oliver with me and break the divine law if I had to.

Whispers came from their side, Rin looked like she got a plan.

"Len" she half-whispered, signalling with her hands to put my ear closer to her mouth so I could hear her.

"If we can get just one child, dad wouldn't have any more reason to stop us." She whispered. That was true, but how are any of us supposed to make a child when both of us are in a same-sex relationship. Unless she means...

"You don't mean!?" I asked her in shock.

"Shhh!"

"Are you in it?" She asked in a whisper.

"Fine." I gave up. There isn't really any other choice is there?

"Dad! If we could make one child, would you let us be together with our partners then?" Rin asked, smirking slightly.

"Hmm" dad looked deep in thought before he called for a second opinion.

"Kaito!" He called out in a shout. Did I forget to say that apart from being my ex-caretaker, Kaito is also dad's head advisor; He was the reason why I escaped last time, he was the one who convinced dad to send me to earth willingly. Dad explained everything to Kaito then he nodded before leaning give his opinion.

"It would be beneficial for all parties if you were to accept, your highness." He said.

"Very well! Consider it accepted!" Dad spoke in his authoritative tone.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. All the weight had lifted from everyone's hearts. We all walked back to my room. Why my room? Well, Rin never lets me in her room so that's one. She also always barges into my room so that's two. Point taken? Good.

"So, Len," Miku spoke.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"When will Oliver's turning be?" She asked. Oh... I hadn't thought about that... Oliver is still a human, and you need to be a demon to have rights in this realm. Which means that if I were to marry him in the future, He has to be a demon.

"What's that, Len?" Oliver looked up and asked me.

I guess we still have lots of explaining to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ Sorry this took so long to update. In return, this chapter is extra long... compared to my other chapters anyway...  
> How was it?


	9. Binding

Warning: this chapter is a bit mature (oh and there will be lemon too)

**~Len’s POV~**

Explaining everything was hard work. I’d be lost if it wasn’t for my sister and her girlfriend helping me out. Oliver seemed worn out too. I wasn’t surprised, he didn’t even believe magic was possible before we showed him. Even after we did, he was still sceptical. He did finally give in though, after I promised it was not a trick.

“So... how does one turn into a demon?” He asked, tilting his head to his left, raising his right brow.

“There are multiple ways, but we’re going to do the one that’ll hurt the least. Since the others involve forcing...”

He continued to pay attention, even after I stopped for a while.

“You’ll have to drop a drop of blood in the cursed goblet, and lay under the dark sand for 13 days.”

“THIRTEEN days?” He asked, surprised. Well, who wouldn’t be? I’d be bored as hell if I was to go through 13 days laying in sand.

“You’ll go unconscious a few minutes after you drop your blood in the goblet so it won’t be very bad.” I told him.

He nodded.

“I trust you, Len.” He spoke softly, slightly scared.

“Great, Let’s go!” Miku and Rin shouted simultaneously. Oh right, they’re still here.

I grabbed Oliver’s hand and we started to walk to Dark Sand Valley... yeah, we’re very creative with names.

* * *

“Here we are!” I exclaimed as we arrived at the point where the red meets the dark grey sand.

“Where’s the goblet?” Oliver asked, looking around for any signs.

“It’s here!” I said as I pulled one up from below the sand.

Oliver looked surprised while Miku and Rin giggled.

“So how does this work?” Oliver asked another question, looking closely at the dark red goblet.

“Give me your hand.” I stated plainly. Oliver stretched his arm out trustingly in curiosity. I took out a needle from my magic inventory and lightly poked it on his thumb as to make it as less painful as possible.

“Oww-!” Oliver flinched. I felt bad. A drop of blood welled up on the wound site. I shook his finger a little and it dropped into the goblet.

“I’m feeling a little queasy” Oliver mumbled as his eyes started to close. I took him up bridal style and laid him on a trough in the sand. I felt like I was about to cry, I knew I was going to see him again soon, but saying goodbye to him never felt right... not even for a millisecond.

Rin and Miku both helped with the burying process... now all we have to do is wait...

* * *

A dozen days have passed without Oliver. Every day since then hadn’t been very exciting. I’d stay in my room, in the dark, waiting for the day to pass, for the next one to come, for me to be one day closer to Oliver. At last, this was the final day without him. Tomorrow, Oliver would finally be conscious again, and we will be together... forever.

‘I wonder what type of demon he would be?’ I asked myself and pondered at the thought. Baku? Probably not, they are rare here. Warriors? Nah, Oliver’s not that type. Incubus? Hell no, how did I even begin to think that?

“Len, it’s not healthy to stay in your room all day!” Rin shouted through the door. Not a day passed since *then* where I didn’t have to hear her annoying, high-pitched voice call for me to get out of the room to socialise.

I stayed quiet. Saying anything would give her a reason to fight back, and I didn’t want that.

“Len!” Another voice shouted, but it wasn’t Rin’s. It was the voice I loved to hear, it was...

“Oliver?!” I shouted back through the door.

“Yep, it’s me!” He giggled.

I quickly unlocked the door and blasted it open.

“Oliver!” I shouted his name again. Had I stayed in for so long that I had lost count of the days that passed by?

“Len!” Oliver shouted back, hugging me tightly.

“I thought it was tomorrow!” I shouted in surprise.

“Had fun without me didcha?” He teased me, “so much fun you lost track of time.”

“No.” I replied, my face turning red.

I pulled back and turned on the lights. My eyes opened to the cutest thing I had ever seen. First of all, like all demons, he was erm... a little underdressed, not that I mind. Oliver had also grown two little horns shaped like cat ears and a tail. I took another moment to take in Oliver’s new appearance.

“What are you?” I asked him in confusion, there had never been a demon I had crossed before that took a cute form.

“Silly, Len.” He chuckled.

“What?”

“He’s an incubus.” Rin explained. What...? What? What!?

“What!?” I asked in surprise.

“We’ll leave you two together.” Rin and Miku giggled as they left my room and closed the door.

“A special kind. I’m supposed to seduce people with my cuteness.” He grinned, that made sense. I took another scan of his body. He was revealing so much, it made me... uncomfortable down there.

I shifted to try and hide it.

“I can sense it, Len.” He said, giggling cutely. Wait! Wasn’t he innocent just two weeks ago?!

“I can take care of it later.” I tried to dismiss it. I didn’t want to do it if he wasn’t ready.

I went up and sat on my bed, patting on my left to invite Oliver.

“I missed you so much, Oliver.” I spoke.

“I missed you too.” Oliver spoke softly, leaning towards me.

I leaned in and went for a kiss. As our lips met, I used my right hand to play with Oliver’s hair and pushed him onto my bed. After a quick moment, I opened my mouth and touched his lips with my tongue. Oliver made a small entrance and let me through. Before I knew it, I had explored every inch of his mouth, and my free hand on his chest, ready for more.

I pulled away slowly.

**LEMON ALERT**

“It’s okay Len.” He said once his mouth was free,

“You can continue.” Oliver told me, still panting for air.

“I don’t want to do this if you aren’t ready.” I told him.

“I am ready. I am made for this, remember?” Oliver said seductively. Oh fate, why did you make this happen?

I leaned forward and kissed him roughly, my hands on his chest, stimulating his sensitive part.

“Mmn-“ Oliver moaned softly.

“You’re so cute, Ollie.” I whispered before trailing kisses down to his neck.

I licked his neck and sucked on it, making him moan louder than before.

“Ah... Len!” He moaned as I continue to play with him.

I moved further down to his left nipple, switching my hand with my mouth, and using my other to stimulate his free one. As I suck on his nipple, I lowered my only covered part to grind with his.

“Mmn~ aaah~” Oliver tried to muffle his moans.

“Don’t hold them back.” I ordered him, moving his hands away from his mouth.

I took off my only clothing before slowly removing his.

“L-len” Oliver managed to speak.

“Do you want to stop?” I asked him.

He shook his head, “I-I want to go all the way.”

The way he stuttered was cute.

“Are you sure?” I asked him

He nodded.

I kissed his right nipple and slowly went down until I was just above his already-hard member.

I licked his shaft hungrily for a good few times before taking the whole thing in.

“Len, mn ah-“

I sucked on his private part hungrily and bopped my head up and down.

“I’m gonna cu- hnnn...”

I pulled away and looked at him, his face was beautiful, full of lust, full of pleasure.

“Nn~” Oliver moaned softly again. Pearly white liquid leaking from his member from the previous event.

I collected the small amount of cum with my two fingers and positioned it at his entrance.

“Are you ready?” I ask him.

“Yes” He nodded.

I entered my first finger into him. Oliver squirmed a little in pain as I moved my finger in him. He nodded. I inserted my second finger, scissoring inside him.

“Nngh, Len,”

“It’ll feel better, I promise.” I told him to try and calm him.

I continued to move my two fingers until I hit a certain spot.

“Oh... Len... there!” Oliver moaned loudly.

I took my fingers out and position my member at his entrance.

I slowly pushed in. The feeling of Oliver surrounding my member felt incredible. The fact that I had claimed him mine felt intense.

“Ready?” I asked him, who was still panting,

“Yes!” He nodded.

I moved in and out of him, thrusting slowly as to not hurt him.

“Faster!” Oliver shouted.

I quickened my pace, thrusting into the spot I had found earlier.

“Nngh Oliver!”

“Mnn- aah- Len!”

As I thrust harder, pressure started to build up around my groin area. I continued to thrust into him, holding it in as much as I can.

“O-hn-li-mnn-ver I’m going to-“

“Me too.”

“Together!” I yelled, moaning.

We both released at the same time. Pleasure took over my body as the pressure was released from my member. Oliver’s cum shot through the air, landing on his chest. We felt at heaven for the next few moments.

I leaned forward to lick all of Oliver’s release.

“Mmm, you taste good.” I told him before swallowing it all.

I pulled out of Oliver and slept beside him, caressing his cheeks.

**LEMON OVER**

“I love you, Oliver.”

“I love you too, Len.”

“Len! Oliver! You guys done?” Rin shouted from across the door. Did she hear us? Why didn’t I put up some soundproofing magic?

Oliver’s face went full red, I could feel mine too.

“R-Rin!?” I shouted back at her, “What are you doing?”

“Creeps” Oliver mumbled, pouting.

“You’re so cute, Ollie.” I ruffled his already messy hair.

“L-Len!” Oliver pouted harder.

“Can we come in?”

“Wait a sec!”

We both scrambled to get dressed. After I was done, I walked towards my closet and took out a sailor suit

“Here, Ollie. I know you might not feel comfortable with only those on so here you go. I got these back when we were in the human world.” I handed him the clothes.

“Thanks, Len!” He smiled, putting on his new sailor suit.

“It shouldn’t cause any problems unless dad sees it.”

“What happens if your dad sees it?” He asked curiously.

“Well, it’s frowned upon to cover up in this realm. But since you’re with me, nobody would dare to make fun of you. So that leaves my dad, he’s very proud of the family’s reputation. I don’t think he will be happy for us to take any sort of risks that may impact it.” I explained.

“Can we come in yet?” Rin and Miku shouted in unison.

“Fine!” I unlocked the door and they went in.

“That suit fits you perfectly!” Miku squealed, ready to pounce on Oliver.

“Ahem.”

“Oh, sorry Len. Did you get him that suit? It fits him so well.” Miku squealed the last part.

Oliver blushed again, “shut up!” He shouted in a frustrated tone.

We all giggled, even Rin.

Oliver’s face reddened even further and tried to hide it by burying his face on my chest.

“Ah-“ I said in surprise.

I took his new hat off and played with his soft hair.

“Come on, Oliver” I whispered.

“No!” He shouted softly. Is that even possible? Well, it’s possible now!

We giggled again and spent the rest of the day talking about our relationships and other random topics.

“So Len, when are you two getting married?” Rin asked casually

“Wha? Rin!” I yelled in surprise

“Some time soon I hope.” Me and Oliver said synchronously.

Miku and Rin giggled together.

“It’s getting late” Oliver said, glancing at the window.

“We should leave.” Miku told Rin. She nodded and got up.

“See ya!” Rin and Miku waved, leaving me and Oliver in the room again.

“Bye!” I waved back.

“See you!” Oliver waved back at them.

“So, Oliver.” I started. He looked up at me.

“Yes, Len?”

“I guess we are stuck together forever now.” I told him as we got into another hug.

“Yeah...” he replied softly.

“Let’s play a game!” I offered, I still couldn’t accept my loss back on earth.

“But Len, we don’t have a console here.” Oliver chuckled.

“Oh, right.” I said, embarrassed at my previous remark.

“But we could always get one!” Oliver said smiling.

“How?” I asked him.

“Take one from the human world!” Oliver answered.

“be back in a bit.” Oliver said before disappearing.

I waited patiently for almost half an hour, doing nothing but walking around, anticipating Oliver’s return.

“Here I am!” Oliver shouted behind me, I almost jumped in surprise. When I looked back, I saw Oliver holding three consoles, boxes of games, and a TV.

“Where are you planning to plug it in?” I asked him in wonder.

My eyes widened as I saw the TV turned on unplugged.

“We can use magic to substitute electricity, Len.”

“How were you able to figure that out?” I asked, not understanding how he knew that.

“They had these in my family’s house too, and it had no electricity, so I figured it must’ve been magic.” Oliver told me.

“Okay, let’s play!” I said, trying to escape from the tsunami of knowledge collapsing right at me.

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※ The original idea I had for this ‘turning’ event was much too gore-y for wattpad, so I had to think of an alternative. Hope it wasn’t too boring.
> 
> Omg, regrets of writing a lemon. Was it too much? How did you find it? ;-;
> 
> This is the last actual chapter. I know, such a depressing moment, when you finally end a story you started. ;-;
> 
> See ya in the next book!
> 
> P.s: I try not to ask this too many times but please vote and comment if you haven’t, It really does help boost my motivation. XD


End file.
